Crimson Collar
by TwistedToxicity
Summary: When ones true intentions surface and the other throws caution to the wind, it lands them together in a life they never thought could be possible. Neither want to admit it, but they love it. Sorry for the terrible summary! :( ZADR. Rated M for explicit language, behavior and actions. This isn't fluff!


**Crimson Collar: Chapter 1**

"It's funny to think that how one day you can't be bothered with anything but all the stress daily life brings and you throw caution to the wind, only for it to change your life forever. That one single, solitary event starts a chain of events that snowballs through the things that are normal to you, but eventually you find yourself in a life you never thought you wanted. For some odd reason you are content with it...you might even venture to say that you are happy. I know you've probably never felt that way though, but still...

I remember my purpose in life was to obliterate this toxic, vile place to make room for a storage planet, and as the years when on I did just that. I learned so much from cohabiting with these hideous creatures, their destruction would have been easy. But I was just too young and stupid to make things simple; I wanted to show off my intelligence through creative schemes and big flashy endings. All to show my planet that I was more than capable of doing this, that I wasn't a complete joke. Then again, you never made it easy on me did you eh?...Oh how many countless times I failed, he was always there to stop me too.

We both know his constant excuse, that he was just doing it for the sake of his planet. But I have to be honest here, somewhere in the back of my mind I always knew there was more to it. It wasn't until seven years ago that my suspicions were confirmed. I was working on that project I was so convinced was going to be the one that finally worked, you remember don't you? You let him in and he came storming through the base angrier than usual. He didn't bother to utter a word before he yanked that device out of my hands and smashed if off the floor. Then he started screaming and shaking me.

' _What the hell is wrong with you? I can't keep this up anymore! Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you know what you're going to end up doing?'_

At first I was going to snap his neck for disturbing me with all his gibbering nonsense. Not to mention breaking my gun I spent so long on.

' _You're going to get yourself killed!'_

As you could imagine, I was confused. The arguing lasted for good few hours until finally he told me.

' _Isn't it obvious? Why else would I be yelling at you for doing something so stupid?'_

Somewhere along the way,so much more than rivalry built up between us. Something neither of us wanted to admit at the time and didn't. It was late at night and the string of insomnia I endured working on that gun was wearing off. I was to tired to even comprehend much of what he was saying and I just wanted him to leave. Looking back through my memories, heh, I'm still shocked by the whole thing.

' _I want to just end this already, Zim… This is getting ridiculous. I don't want to lose you, but I can't keep watching over you either. Can we please stop the fighting and just be friends?'_

Without even thinking it through I agreed and then had you kick him out of the house. There are still so many things I yet to ask him about that. But I guess I could just ask him when he gets home if he's not in a bad mood."

Zim fidgets on the floor uncomfortably. He looks at the android sitting across from him.

"I hate sitting on the floor, it's fucking filthy down here. He knows how I am."

His finger comes up and pulls the collar around his neck.

"I get that he wants to establish his ownership, but he could have done it without the collar...or at least he could have loosened it a bit. Although the tag was a nice touch."

He idly grabs the silver name tag and runs a claw over the letters embossed into it gingerly. A heavy sigh escapes past his green lips.

"He needs to hurry up and get home already, I'm getting bored talking to you Gir."

Zim looks over to Gir, only to find him staring at the TV, mesmerized by the dark black screen.

"Gir!"

He snaps out of it and looks over at the former invader, a huge cheesy grin plastered to his face.

"What waz you talkin' about master?"

The alien shakes his head in disgust.

"Nothing, never mind. Go back to watching your TV."

"I am watchin' a show about cupacakes!"

"Sure you are Gir, sure you are."

… … … …

This will more than likely be the last ZADR fanfiction I start in a while. Maybe I'll do more after I finish the three I have started and maybe some one shots, but I don't know. Anyway, comments and reviews are always appreciated!

I do not own Invader Zim!


End file.
